


我的爱人笑颜如花

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wilson，” Tony直直地看着Sam，“鉴于你是那个始作俑者，你可以跟我解释一下你是怎么让Rogers和Barnes变成两个七十年代的时尚符号的吗？操，这个房间他妈的马上就要变成一个嬉皮士聚居地了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	我的爱人笑颜如花

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my love, he laughs like the flowers (alternatively: how everyone living in Avengers Tower ended up wearing flower crowns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540934) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Thanks for janie_tangerine's lovely fluff, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢janie_tangerine这个可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

**“Wilson，” Tony直直地看着Sam，“鉴于你是那个始作俑者，你可以跟我解释一下你是怎么让Rogers和Barnes变成两个七十年代的时尚符号的吗？操，这个房间他妈的马上就要变成一个嬉皮士聚居地了。”**

**或者是**

**Sam没想到他买花环给Steve的结果会升级成Tony称之为“把我的大厦变成嬉皮士聚居地的伟大花环盛典“，Steve非常具有创造性地表白了他的感情，Bucky对自己是那个接受者这一点开心得不得了，Clint非常遗憾他现在不能享受神盾局的保险了——他的牙齿也许马上就要被甜烂掉了。  
**

**要说这一系列Tony Stark稍后称之为“把我的大厦变成嬉皮士聚居地的伟大花环盛典”事件的发生得多多感谢Sam Wilson，这话可说得一点儿也没错。该死的，这要完全归功于Sam，直到世界末日——不管怎么说，确实是他先起的头。但他只是想指出一点，如果Steve不再冲他讲那个愚蠢的“在你左边”的玩笑话，也许他就不会想要报复回去。但不管怎么说，他又没有把事情搞砸。完全相反好吗！**

 

 

\-----

事情是这么开始的。  
  
这是十月里一个美好的早上，天气奇迹般温和得适合晨跑。虽然Sam确实非常高兴Barnes现在的状态已经好到可以和他及Steve一起跑步了，但他真的用不着他们两个每次跑过他身边（他被套圈了）时都对他吼“在你左边”。

他一直在想着等他们下次跑过他身边的时候，他要喊些什么来反击，就在这个时候，他看到了公园一个长凳旁边的小摊贩。站在摊子后面的女孩看上去像个大学生，就算不是，她也绝不会超过二十五岁。她在卖花环，不是很华丽的那种——当然，那是假花，每个三美金，买两个算五美金。他怀疑这花环能不能戴在头上超过一个小时。

他准备继续跑步的时候突然想到，要是我在Steve下次显摆的时候戴一个到他头上会怎样？他一开始就只是自己在心里乐一乐，然后他停了下来，靠在路边的一棵树上，试图在脑海里想象Steve戴上花环的样子。Steve当然肯定不会让他想象出来的这个画面维持很久的——但是他越想就越觉得这是个绝佳的恶作剧机会。

有那么一瞬间，他冲动地想去买两顶，也扔一顶到Barnes头上，但是等他走到那个小摊子前翻钱包的时候，他就放弃了这个想法。一半是因为他仍旧不确定Barnes会不会对此一笑置之——他觉得他应该会，Steve也许会用自己的生命打赌他一定会，但Sam还是想小心为上。其次则是因为他没有足够的钱，他钱包里的零钱拼拼凑凑还是能拿得出三美金的，但他却肯定不足买两顶花环的五美金。他看了看摆出来的花环，买了一顶蓝玫瑰的，把那个小塑料袋捧在胸前，继续跑跑。不出他所料，还不到两分钟，他就听到那两个白痴从后面赶上来的声音。

“在你左边。”Steve欢快的声音从他身后传来。

“我知道了！”Sam回嘴道，在Steve跑过他身边的那一瞬间，从袋子里拿出了那个花环，扔到了他的头上。

好吧，他漏算了Steve在他身边突然停下来，在两人身后的Barnes撞到他身上的可能，他差点就摔倒在两位强化的超级战士面前了——幸好他的柔韧性不错，Sam在这个惨剧可能发生之前，灵巧地跳了开去。

但是等他重新站稳，转过头再去看Steve时，后者脸上的表情绝对无价！

而他把那顶花环从他头上拿下来，盯着它看的表情更加千金难买。

“什么——为什么？”他听起来像是对Sam的恶作剧完全摸不着头脑。

“怎么，你觉得你可以一直跟我开这种老套的玩笑吗？我总会还击的！“

“用花环？”

“反正我让你停下来了，不是吗？”

“它戴在你头上看起来并不坏。”Barnes在一阵不安的沉默后说。

Steve和Sam都转过头去看他。

“我是说。好吧，至少从后面看上去你的样子并不坏。”Barnes继续说，耸了耸肩，看起来有些尴尬，就好像他并不确定自己是不是应该发表意见，还是应该闭上嘴。他仍旧会时不时露出这样的表情，这让Sam很想在空下来的时候去找个什么九头蛇的基地来毁一毁——当然这表情对Steve是一样的效果。

Sam还没在心里默数到五呢，Steve就耸了耸肩，把那东西重新戴了回去。看看吧——好吧，那颜色倒是选得不错。虽然花环是有点太夸张了，但他不得不承认，Steve戴着还不错。或多或少吧。

“现在你看到前面了，你是不是要改变主意了？”Steve嘴上这么说着，但声音听起来却对此完全无所谓。

Barnes又盯着他看了一小会儿：“没有，戴在你头上还是很不错。Wilson，我不得不承认，你的品味还不错。”

“呃，多谢夸奖？”

“那没什么的。”

Steve又跑了起来，没有把那该死的东西拿下来。

好吧。

Sam也继续开始跑步了，想着那顶花环最多应该坚持不了两个小时。

在这个故事里，这并不是他第一次判断失误。

他们在跑完步后去喝了杯咖啡——Steve走进星巴克，点了三杯咖啡，头上戴着那顶花环。他们坐在店外面的桌子上——他把放着他们咖啡的托盘放在了桌子上，还是没把那该死的东西拿下来。

Sam非常想打个赌，赌Steve这么做并不仅仅因为Barnes在盯着他看，而且好像下一秒就要爆发出歇斯底里的狂笑，好吧，对Steve而言，这也许就已经是个足够好的原因了。

Sam就只是喝着他的咖啡，尽量控制自己的嘴巴，不要发表任何评论——毕竟这是他的主意。

过了大概十分钟之后，Steve终于开口了：“Buck，我不是想打探什么，但你是不是也想要一顶？”

他直直地看着Barnes。

“什么？”

“从我拿到它开始，你就一直看着它，我猜你也许也想要一顶？”

“不，我当然不想要，那很——奇怪。”

“你不是说戴在我头上看上去不坏吗？”

“没错，但这也不意味着它不奇怪啊。”

“哦，看来你也很想要一顶。”

“什么？”

“你开口问就好了，你知道的。”Steve这么说，但这话对Sam来说还是太太太甜了，然后他抓起那个花环，随意地把它扔到了Barnes的头上。

有那么一瞬间，Sam想要把他的咖啡喷在Barnes那完全呆住的脸上，他穿着一身灰，那蓝透了的玫瑰戴在Steve头上确实比在他头上好看，但Sam还是有些自我保护的本能的，所以他选择了闭上嘴巴。

有那么一瞬间，Steve看起来像是希望自己并没有越线。

然后Barnes转头看向了Sam。

“喂， 你介意帮我拍张照片吗？我想看看它看上去怎么样。”

“呃，当然。”Sam结结巴巴道，抓过了他的手机，拍了一张照片——Barnes盯着镜头的样子确实有点凶残——然后把手机递给了他。Bucky看了看照片，然后又抬起头看向Steve，后者正试图让自己不要笑得那么灿烂，但他遮掩的水平真的不怎么样。 

对此，Barnes只是不置可否地耸了耸肩，小口地喝着他的咖啡。“不算是我戴过最糟糕的东西。”他说，看到Steve最后终于控制不住自己的笑容，他在杯沿上扬起一抹微笑。

我们是认真的吗？Sam在想着，他真的完全无法理解都还没正式在一起的两个人——其中一个还是九头蛇长达七十年的杀人机器——竟然可以这么情意缠绵地秀恩爱。

不管怎样，他还是默默地喝完了他的咖啡，在回去的路上，他们一句话也没有说。一直到了复仇者大厦的前门，Barnes都没把那该死的东西拿下来。

Sam那时真的以为这就是故事的结尾了。

他再一次大错特错。

 

\--

Steve戴着那该死的花环来参加电影之夜。

不管Tony和Clint怎么嘲笑他，他都拒绝把它拿下来。Barnes则在下一个小时里一直在自顾自笑着，直到Steve冷不防地把那花环戴到了他的头上。Barnes翻了个白眼，尽可能面不改色地接受了它，Sam再一次在心里打赌，就因为Steve那副宠溺地看着他的眼神，他连眼睛都不会眨。Steve那眼神能骗得了谁呢？

好吧，谁都骗不了，但偏偏Barnes就是没看出来，但鉴于这家伙在过去的七十年里都被剥夺了正常的感情，还算情有可原。这房间里的每个人都知道这点，对他也只有调笑和戏弄，带着宠溺的善意。

Tony突然清了清嗓子：“不是说我介意什么，但你是所有人中我最不认为会打扮的像个《毛发》（*嬉皮士的电影）里出来的临时演员的人。“

Steve眯起了眼睛——哦，上帝啊，难道还没有人给他看过这个吗？Sam得来补救一下——，Barnes只是摇了摇头，耸了下肩。

“搞什么鬼，”他说，“我不是很介意，为什么不呢？”

Sam和他及Steve相处了足够长的时间，他听得出他声音里那细微的好奇——就好像他还是有些不太确定他是不是可以说“搞什么鬼”和“为什么不呢”而不会面临任何惩罚。

Steve还是笑得就像明天以后就不能再笑了一样。

“好吧，要是你的目的是把那个吓得人屁滚尿流的杀手形象破坏殆尽的话，那效果可真是堪称完美。话说回来，有谁想要在看完这个之后看《毛发》吗？”

Tony还没等大家给出答复，就已经又按下了播放键。Barnes则盯着他的背后，就好像他刚刚揭示了一个什么宇宙级的秘密一样。

而Steve对此一秒钟都没错过。

Sam不是很确定这整个花环事件会在短时间内结束。这一点他倒是完全说对了。

 

\--

当他不小心听到Steve在问Bruce，问他有没有恰巧在Tony所谓的“醉醺醺的科学时间”（Bruce根本就没有喝醉）里，发明出一种可以阻止鲜花枯萎的喷雾时，Sam就知道这事没完。

Bruce在桌子的那一头看着Steve，用着他的早餐，给了他一个否定的答案：这种东西还没被发明出来，但他看不出为什么他们不可以研究研究这个。这听上去并不是个很复杂的问题。

Sam不知道自己是不是希望他这次又对了。

 

\--

两天后，Sam看到Steve在他的电脑上查着什么，带着十万分的专注精神。他站了起来，走到他身后，瞥了一眼屏幕。

Thelanguageofflowers.com.（花语.com）

四天后，Bruce在厨房拦下了Steve，递给他一小瓶喷雾，告诉他这是样品，但也应该有效，叫Steve告诉他这有没有什么副作用。

Sam又等了六个小时才去敲Steve的房门。

他一点儿也不惊讶Steve的桌子上铺满了报纸，报纸上放满了新鲜的花朵和叶子，还有胶水诸如此类的东西——Bruce的那瓶喷雾也放在桌上。

“你认真的吗？”Sam问他，声音里的笑意已经掩饰不住了。

Steve耸了耸肩：“他说他喜欢你买的那一顶。”

“他喜欢它？”

“没错。他当然没这么说出来，但是他说戴着它的感觉很好，它让他看起来不像个杀手就更好了。”

“所以你就打算帮他做一个？”

“为什么不呢？”

Sam觉得，作为理论上已经九十五高龄的Steve，却没有和他一样年纪的人得面对的某些烦恼，这可真算是件好事。但是，既然他现在想到这个了，他突然意识到他和Barnes其实连三十岁都没到，如果你算上他们......实际活着的年岁。更别说就算他们没被冰冻或洗脑，他们可能也没有时间留给这些兴趣爱好。他绝不会因为他们想戴着花环胡搞而看低他们的，如果这是他们想要的。

但是，他怀疑Steve选了三种绝不会是一般人第一选择的花，就算它们看起来很漂亮也一样。

“等等，你研究过它们的对吧？”

“是啊。”Steve的脸有点红，但他的视线还是放在他手中的工作上——他差不多已经完成了框架的部分，虽然鲜花还没有绑上去，但那上面已经放上了叶子。那些绿色的叶子看上去很漂亮。

Sam又看了一眼铺满了桌面的鲜花。他竭力憋着笑，那些都是紫罗兰色，淡粉色的薰衣草和倒挂金钟花瓣——好吧，他觉得，戴上这么一顶镶满粉色和紫色花朵的花环确实很难同时还保持杀气腾腾。他拿起手机，在网上搜了一下，就为了好玩。

“等等，我能理解那个薰衣草玫瑰的部分——我是说，一见倾心什么的是有点过时了，但这是你，谁会吃惊呢？我可以明白蝇子草这一部分，虽然我不太想知道“你愿意和我跳舞吗”是不是什么你们自己才懂的笑话。但是——那个醉蝶花？“

“没错。”Steve的脸现在变得更红了。

“你愿意和我私奔吗？你就不能当面告诉他吗？“

“呃，一言难尽。”

“Rogers，你真是个笨蛋。还有，你把这个给他的时候，我得在场。”

“……为什么？”

“你开玩笑吗？当然是为了以防人工智能没有把它录下来啊，我还得留着你男孩的脸部照片给我的子孙后代呢！”

“如果您如此渴望的话，我可以为您录下来。”JARVIS打断了他的话。

“我恨你们。”Steve呻吟了一声，但他很显然不是认真这么想的。

但Sam是真的非常需要亲眼见证那一时刻。

 

\--

问题是，当Steve完成它的时候，Sam不得不承认——那顶花环确实算得上是一件艺术品，就一顶花环来说。所有的花朵都精心地镶嵌在其中，颜色从深到浅，不管从哪个角度看，它都美得不得了。虽然说是粉色和紫色，但至少它们不是相冲的颜色。Bruce给Steve的那瓶神奇喷雾掩盖住了大部分花的香味，留下的是另外一种很舒服的味道，花环上的花看上去新鲜得就像两个小时前刚开放一样。

Sam跟在Steve身边，一起向楼下Bucky的房间走去，一句话也没说。他们在楼梯上碰到了Clint——他看了一眼Steve，又看了一眼那顶花环，然后发出一声轻笑声，拍了拍Steve的后背。

“他在楼下和Nat在看什么电影，”Clint颇为愉快地说，“如果他不喜欢这个的话，这个就归我了。”

“什么？”Steve很显然没料到这个情况。

“嘿，这么多紫色？它会和我的新制服颜色很搭的。”Clint咧开嘴笑着回答他，然后又迅速地消失在楼上了。

Steve对此不予置评，只是继续向楼下走去。

Sam非常想告诉他，他没必要这么紧张，但他也非常确定Steve反正也听不进去，所以他就任他一个人继续焦躁不安去了。

这下有好戏看了。

Barnes确实在和Natasha看着什么电影，但是Steve一出现在门口（他把拿着花环的双手背在了身后），Natasha就按了暂停。

“喂，搞什么——”Barnes开口道，但她只是摇了摇头，朝门口示意了一下。

“我们可以下次再一起把它看完。Clint已经告诉我了，”她跟Steve说，边说边走过Steve身边，走了出去，“哦，还有，离那张沙发远一点，好吗？我们还得在那上面看电影呢。”

说完她就消失在走廊里了，而Steve的脸变得更红了。Sam翻了个白眼，把他推进了房间。

还有，哦，上帝啊，Bucky还带着Steve的那顶旧的假花环。

“嗯哼，”Steve清了清嗓子，“我——抱歉打扰你看电影了。”

“那没什么的。怎么了？”

Steve又清了清嗓子：“那顶花环，差不多快坏了。”

“我注意到了，”Barnes回答道，稍稍耸了耸肩，他看起来是有些失望。

“所以我猜你也许会想要一顶新的。”Steve终于说了出来，把双手从背后拿了出来，把那顶粉色和紫色的“你愿意和我私奔吗”花环两只手递了过去。

Barnes瞪着那顶花环，又抬头看了看Steve，再次低头看了看那顶花环。

有那么一瞬间，Sam不知道接下来会发生什么。

然后Barnes终于最后一次抬头看向了Steve，Sam不认为自己在过去的六个月还是多久的时间里，有看到过他笑得这么灿烂。该死的，那笑意甚至直达到了他的眼底。

“好吧，”他开口道，“我觉得有顶新的也不错。但我得先搞明白一些事情。”

“你说。”

“首先，我以前从没有意识到你想和我私奔，但是我猜，鉴于我们已经失去了够多的时间了，没必要再浪费更多了。其次，我猜如果你真的想要这么做的话，我们可以跳上一支舞。除非我误解了你的意思。”

“你从来不会误解我的意思。”Steve回答道，但是该死的，他的声音理所当然地颤抖了起来。

“那么，好吧，”Barnes说，“我们说好了？”

然后他把那顶旧的花环拿了下来，放在了沙发上。

Sam这个时候真应该离开了，但是——好吧，也许他可以在待一会儿，这个一会儿很值得，因为当Steve把那顶新的花环戴到他头上时他的表情？上帝啊，这一幕真的应该被拍下来，而他也确实悄悄地这么做了，在Steve用双手捧着Barnes的脸，越靠越近之前，没错，他完全不需要看到这个，而他们也不需要他在场当电灯泡。

第二天，谁也没看到他们。但是Steve在厨房桌子上留下了一张字条，上面写着“我们一个星期后回来“。

Sam一个人傻乐着，给Steve发了一条短信，附上了那张照片。

他没有收到Steve的回复，但是等Steve和Barnes在第二个星期，像两个刚度完蜜月的白痴一样回来的时候，Barnes头上戴着那顶粉色和紫色相间的花环，脸上是一副完全不在意任何事情的表情，而Steve手机的桌面正是Sam发给他的那张照片。

到了这个时候，他想大概除了Barnes会在他出任务以外的时间一直不拿下那顶花环之外，不会再发生别的什么事情了。

好吧，虽然Sam在通常情况下对大部分事情的判断都是对的，虽然是他开始了这整件事情（讲到这个，应该把所有的功劳都归功于他的），我们还是得先声明一下，在这件事情里的判断上，他又错了。

 

—

当Clint Barton表示，虽然也许是Sam开始了这整件事，但是是他将它带入白热化的，他说的也确实不无道理。

是这样的，Clint觉得这次的花环事件是从他搬进复仇者大厦以来，在这幢大楼里发生的最好玩的事了，他绝对不会去打击它。该死的，对他来说，任何可以使心情愉快的事都是好的。

但说实话，他可从没想过自己最后会直接参与进来。

在Steve和Bucky从他们那个临时决定的去一个“除了Natasha谁也不知道但是如果你问她她也绝对不会告诉你”的地方度假回来的一个星期后的某天，他正在厨房和Bruce讨论一些关于他新弓箭的改进问题，Bucky直直地走进了房间，找了把椅子扔到了他的面前。

“我得跟你谈谈。”他开门见山地说。他看上去本来应该非常有震慑力，但前提是他头上的那顶花环没有完全毁掉他具有震撼力的形象。

“......呃，好的。我能为你做点什么，伙计？”

Bucky瞪着他，深深地吸了一口气：“你知道Steve，呃，做了这个。”他指了指那顶花环。

“我不认为住在这栋大楼里的人还有谁不知道这个的。所以？”

“那个。他之前的那个，差不多已经没用了。而且那个是——假的。”

“好的。然后？”

“我在想，既然他并不讨厌这个，他应该有个新的。”

“非常有道理，但我还是不明白我跟这个有什么关系。”

“我的这个是Steve自己做的。我不想买一个给他。”

终于，Clint反应过来了。

“等等，你觉得我可以告诉你怎么做花环？”

“不，我知道......youtube上有这个。”他说起youtube就好像它是什么外星物种，但是这......好吧，这还是非常非常可爱的，考虑到说话的人是谁，“但问题是，呃，虽然我的新手臂的——机械掌控已经很不错了，我还是没办法，你懂的，真正地感知。如果我试着去做的话，我可能还是会把花瓣扯碎的。”

他看起来是有点尴尬吗？这真的是越来越好玩了。

“所以你想让我来做？”

“我猜你的手工应该不错。”他嘟囔着说

“呃，好吧？我是说，我以前也从来没做过这个，但这应该也没什么难的。”Clint耸了耸肩。

然后。

“事实上，我以前做过。”

他们两个人转头看向Bruce，他噙着笑，很显然听到了他们的全部对话。

“你做过？”Bucky问道，值得赞扬的是，他听上去不没有一丝怀疑的意思，也没有奇怪为什么一个失去控制就会变成怒气冲冲的怪物的人会知道怎么编花环。

“我以前给我女朋友做过。”Bruce回答，“我非常愿意帮你。”

Clint咧开嘴笑了：“那太好了。至少我不用动手了，免得我把它搞砸了。但我可以在一边监督。”

“监督？”Bucky问，“监督什么？”

“Barnes，我知道你一定会用，我不知道，等等，十二朵红玫瑰来做这顶花环？”

Bucky的脸颊上的颜色变成了稍微深点的粉红色。

“这非常老套，虽然这并没有什么不好的，但我猜我们可以做得比这更好，不是吗？”

Bucky承认他确实还没有考虑过其他的选择。

Clint摇了摇头，抓起了他的平板——哦，这下可好玩了。

六个小时后，他们在这其间讨论了很久，又去了一趟大厦前面的花店，等Sam Wilson走进房间的时候，他看到Clint正在Bruce的指导下切割着花朵，Bruce自己则在往铁丝框架上编着绿叶，而Bucky则像一只忧心忡忡的鹰隼一样在旁边盯着他们看。

“我需要知道这是怎么一回事吗？”他瞪着桌上那一堆白色，蓝色和红色的鲜花问道。

“你最好还是不要。”Clint非常愉快地回答他，“但是你可以自己猜猜看，不是吗？”

“我猜也是。”Sam说着走了出去，但他看上去马上就要憋不住爆笑出来了。

Clint非常理解他。

到了晚上，他们终于把花环做好了。好吧，也许Steve做给Bucky的花环更像是专业照片里会有的样子，但Bruce也不赖——红色的孤挺花和白色的紫罗兰，勿忘我精致地缠绕在一起，绿叶零星地掺杂在其中。Bruce朝花环上喷了喷雾，等他确定喷雾已经干得差不多的时候，他终于向后靠向了椅背。

“好了。”他说，”这样应该就没问题了。除非我忘了什么。“

“呃，不，这已经很完美了。谢谢你，真的。“

“这没什么的。你要在电影之夜给他？我还蛮想看看他是什么反应的呢。”

Bucky愉快地答应了，Clint真希望电影之夜之前的这三个小时赶紧过去，因为这不仅仅是场好戏，还是场具有史诗意义的好戏。

这整件事和Clint料想到的几乎差不多，几乎。

Bucky是最后一个到的，大家都在争论着他们晚上应该看哪一部电影——他们还是没有看过《毛发》，虽然Tony极力推荐，Clint作为他的忠实支持者非常赞同他的选择，但也就只有他一个人而已。

当Bucky走进房间的时候，大家都停下了讨论，不知道是因为他看上去有些紧张，还是因为他头上还戴着那顶花环，反正他看上一点都没有威胁力。

他清了清嗓子：“Steve？”

“怎么了？

“那个，那个Wilson用蹩脚的借口买给你的花环？”

“它怎么了？”

“那个已经差不多没用了。所以。”

他往前迈了一步，坐在了Steve的身边，把那顶新的花环一下子戴在了他的头上，都没让他看到它的样子。

Steve把它拿了下来，仔细地看了看，看他那一副瞪大了眼睛的样子，他可能在回忆那些他肯定好好研究了一番的花语网站上的内容。

“哦，”他说，“它可真完美。”

“是吗？”

Steve没有回答——他又把花环重新戴回到了头上，然后去他妈的给了Bucky一个法式热吻，把他吻进了沙发里，这也许并不是Clint期待会在电影之夜上看到的，但他确实也预料到了。

“但是有人帮了我。”Bucky在他们最后终于放弃纠缠对方的嘴唇时说道。

“哦，谁？”

“您诚挚的朋友，”Clint插话道，“至少我出了主意。但是手工嘛？全是那边的Banner的功劳。”

Bruce也红了脸，但还没等Steve去感谢他或是干什么之前，Tony已经瞄准了他。

“真的吗？你做花环给他？”

“我看不出为什么不可以。”Bruce回答道，Clint可以对天发誓Tony马上就要反驳“那为什么你不给我也做一个？难道你背叛了我们的科学组感情了吗”，但他实际上并没有这么说出口。

“好吧，”Natasha说，“我猜到了现在，我们确实真的应该去看《毛发》了。但是先等一等。”

“为什么？”

“等我十分钟。”

当她回来的时候，她扔给Steve一个包，冲着浴室示意了一下。

“你们两个都去。”她加了一句，声音非常甜蜜，但是没有人读不出话里“敢拒绝我试试”的潜台词。

Bucky和Steve冲对方耸了耸肩，消失在浴室里。

他们在五分钟后回来了。

“Wilson，” Tony直直地看着Sam，“鉴于你是那个始作俑者，你可以跟我解释一下你是怎么让Rogers和Barnes变成两个七十年代的时尚符号的吗？操，这个房间他妈的马上就要变成一个嬉皮士聚居地了。”

“老天，别看着我，我只是买了第一顶而已。”

“七十年代的时尚符号？”Steve鹦鹉学舌道，但鉴于他正穿着一条破洞牛仔裤，一件Led Zeppelin*水洗T恤，脖子上围着一条让他看上去像是马上就要出发去伍德斯托克音乐节*的蓝色褶边围巾，你得原谅Clint在听到这话时大声笑了出来。

“你到现在还在试着去理解他们吗？”Bucky回他，考虑到他的情况更严重，他应该闭上嘴巴的。他身上的那条褪色破洞牛仔裤和Steve身上那条差不多，只不过蓝色更浅一点，身上是一件过大的紫色T恤，上面是显眼的紫红色和平标志——Clint也许会笑到只剩最后一口气。

“你知道的，”他说，“这些衣服和你头上的花环还挺配的，但是你也可以不穿它们。”

Bucky想了一会儿：“不，它们穿起来很舒服。我可以穿着它们。”

Clint不知道他的人生什么时候变成了和穿得像《毛发》替身演员一样的美国队长以及他那个被洗脑的前专业杀手男朋友一起看《毛发》，但他觉得事情会变得更加好玩的。

 

\--

三天后，Bruce比平常稍微迟了点来吃早餐。他坐在了Tony的前面，把一顶用太阳花和红色康乃馨做成的花环扔到了他的面前。

Tony就只是瞪着它看着。

“我知道你也想要一顶的。”Bruce说，笑得有些腼腆，“别说我没有接收到信息，我听到了。”

Clint期待着Tony的讽刺或是......说点什么。

但他当然完全没有预料他一句话也没说，只是像一下子得到了十份圣诞礼物一样把它戴了上去。

Clint打开他的平板上网去找那个该死的花语网站——什么？！高傲和仰慕就已经够糟糕的了，但是奉献的爱是个什么东西？

他得去吃个蛋糕才能抚平心里的创伤。真的。

 

\--

但实际上，他又错了。

真正得靠该死的蛋糕抚平的创伤是Steve又重新穿回了他正常的衣服——虽然他还是自由自在地继续戴着他的花环——但是在某种程度上，Bucky认为那种嬉皮士的时尚比现在的流行要更适合他，所以只要不是去出席什么正式场合，或是去出任务，他总是穿着水洗牛仔裤和松松垮垮地搭在身上的，不是黑色，不是灰色，也不是其他难以名状的颜色的T恤在大厦里乱转。Clint非常确定他洗劫了纽约的大部分旧衣店。但是自从Tony有一次问他为什么要穿着代表和平和爱的衣服时，Bucky耸了耸肩回答说，因为这恰好和他在过去七十年被迫穿上的完全相反后，大家就都不舍得去调戏他了。

Steve看起来马上就要哭出来了，然后他决定用大家合住历史以来最令人尴尬的公众示爱来代替哭泣，其他人都离开了，留他们两个单独待着。

不管怎么样，那之后已经又过去了好几个星期——Bucky顶着他那一幅七十年代怀旧复古的模样招摇过市，花环都没有显示出任何枯萎的迹象。Steve旧的那顶从他把它从Bucky头上拿下来之后就一直放在他们看电影的那个房间的咖啡桌上了。Tony并没有在实验室或是其他危险的地方戴他的花环，但是当他戴着的时候，脸上就总是一副洋洋得意的神情。

Clint差不多可以确定这事就到这里为止了。

然后Thor从阿斯加德回来了——或者更确切地说，Thor在从阿斯加德回来后，去伦敦做了停留之后，回来了。Steve，Sam和Bucky在外面出任务，去干掉一个还没有被瓦解的九头蛇小基地，所以Bruce给Thor简单地介绍了一下他不在的这些日子里发生的事，Clint确保他给Thor好好讲解了一番花环事件的整个前因后果。

他快要讲完的时候，门被推开了。Sam和Steve穿着他们平常的衣服（当然了，Steve还是戴着他那愚蠢的花环）大踏步走了进来，Bucky跟在后面，穿着一条看上很旧的牛仔裤，身上是一件可怕的紫色上衣，印着花朵图案，Clint觉得自己的眼睛要滴出血来了，他很喜欢紫色，真是谢谢你了。

Thor介绍了一下自己，跟大家打了招呼，然后好好打量了一番他们两个。他的眼睛突然看到了那个开启了一切的假花环。

“吾可以试试这个吗？”他考虑了一会儿，这么问道。

“队长，想都别想拒绝他，”Tony说，“你知道他有一头多么适合戴花环的头发。”

Steve压根都没想着要憋笑，他大笑着把那顶花环递给了Thor。

Bucky不情不愿地赞同了Tony的说法，没错，他确实有那种头发。

“但是别担心，”Tony加了一句，“没有人的头发比你更适合戴那东西了，终结者。”

说真的，Bucky听了这句话后，看上去竟然非常满意？

Clint转头用手肘顶了顶身边的Sam。

“说真的，你到底是怎么做到的？”在他问话的时候，Thor已经把那顶旧的蓝色花环戴到了自己的头上。该死的，那个混蛋戴着确实很好看。

“老天啊，我那只是在开个玩笑。这事情升级了又不是我的错。“

但他看起来可一点也没有因为事情升级了而感到抱歉。他可能才是那个最有权利自命不凡，洋洋得意的人。

 

\--

圣诞节的时候，他们决定玩“秘密圣诞老人”来送礼物（*通过抽签决定要给谁送礼物，但是被送礼物的那个人不知情）。

Clint一点也不惊讶那些还没有花环的人会在自己的礼物盒子里找到一顶。

“好吧，”他说，戴上了他自己的那顶（上面全是紫色的花，他真诚地希望它们只是随意选出来的花），“但是别指望我会穿得像Janis Joplin*一样。”

“拜托你千万别这么做。”Natasha从一顶用红色的什么东西做成的门帘下面赞同他道，小小的不知道是什么的花从她的花环上垂下来，盖在了她的额头前。

Bruce的花环主要都是绿色的叶子，零星点点缀着些紫色的花朵，考虑到它的做工跟其他的那些整齐精致的花环完全挨不上边，他打赌这肯定出自Tony之手，当然Bruce完全不介意。

然后他被告知Thor头上那顶全新的红蓝相间的花环是Steve和Bucky通力合作的成果。

“Wilson，”他在喝了几杯Tony所谓的棒得要感谢老天的伏特加后跟Sam说，“等我的牙齿被甜烂了之后，你得负责帮我缴我的牙医账单，明白了吗？我现在已经没有神盾的保险了。”

Sam冲着他大笑起来，一边调整着自己头上的黄玫瑰花环，“我会看看有什么力所能及的。但是我说，就算这样的话，你也是因为一个这么好的原因才掉光牙齿的，不是吗？”

Clint真希望自己能告诉他，你说的不对。

只除了在这件事上，Sam说得完全正确。

 

 

END

 

 

 

\-----

*《毛发》，Hair，又叫《越战毛发》，1979年的老片子，有兴趣的戳[这里](http://movie.douban.com/review/4987643/)。这是一个关于嬉皮士的电影，由于许多嬉皮士在他们的头发里带花或向行人分花，因此他们也有“花孩子”（Flower Kids）的外号。Tony的梗来自这里。

*Led Zeppelin：上世纪70年代的一支英国摇滚乐队。

*伍德斯托克音乐节（Woodstock），全称“Woodstock Rock Festival“，也有译作“胡士托音乐节“，是目前世界上最著名的系列性摇滚音乐节。

*Janis Joplin（贾尼斯·乔普林），60年代的迷幻女杰，被称为最伟大的白人摇滚女歌手和伟大的布鲁斯歌手。

 

黄玫瑰代表友情和关心。

 

Steve给Bucky的花环——

薰衣草花语：等待爱情，心心相印

倒挂金钟（fuchsia）大家感受下颜色。它的花语是：相信爱情，热烈的心

*蝇子草（viscaria），花语是：你愿意和我跳舞吗？

*醉蝶花（spider flower），花语是：你愿意和我私奔吗？

 

Bucky给Steve的花环——

孤挺花（red amaryllisis），又叫朱顶红。花语是：渴望被爱，追求爱情。

孤挺花代表着“在任何境遇中，都要坚持正确的道路”，如同我们在人生的迷途中，每当抬头所见群星时，总有一枚星曜在指示你正确的路向一样，孤挺花也有这样让人在迟疑时重树信念并笃定不移的力量。

白色紫罗兰，花语是：让我们抓住幸福的机会吧

勿忘我，花语：永恒的爱，永远的回忆。  



End file.
